captain_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Akari Yomatsuri
is one of the main characters of the Captain Earth television series. Appearance Akari has short orange hair with two purple hair clips and one green clip on her left. She also has purple eyes, lightly tanned skin and a slender build. Her casual clothes include a yellow tank top with white straps and white buttons that is slightly too short a shirt for her, exposing an inch of her bare midriff. She also wears green shorts with a pink belt and white and yellow wedges with a yellow bow and white and red bangles. Personality Akari is a lively and mostly cheerful teenager, who tends to have an upbeat and friendly attitude. Akari is however not without her cons and she has several peculiar quirks, the most notorious of which is that she refers to herself as a "magical girl" referring to many of her actions and skills as her "spells". As a result of both of her parents work and their divorce, she indulged herself in the internet and possibly also seeks several times to be the center of attention, which she often tries to do, albeit in comical ways, such as dramatizing her solitude when she presented herself to the rest of Globe, or when she exposed her belly button in what she calls her "Belly Button Forte" in order to help Daichi feel better, which she later teach Hana Mutou the same trick and is shown in the episode where Manatsu Daichi is in the hospital after one of the fight. By extension of her attention-seeking behaviour, she often breaks the fourth wall, by constantly saying that she is "losing heroine points" or that she seeks to be the "main heroine" often contrasting herself with Hana Mutou who she believes is the main heroine, although she views her on a very friendly way, but is sometimes frustrated with how Hana's natural charm robs her of "protagonism". However when the situation demands for it, Akari has been shown to be quite serious, calculating, and reliable. Doing the best of her to support her friends in battle, mostly serving as a guide and using her hacking abilities to best possible, being analytical and a quick thinker. She has an habit of saying "logical, logical" mostly when she uses her computing "spells". History Pre-series At some point in the past Akari visted Tanegashima base. Present Akari first appears surrounded by computers, observing the Albion Rainbow that appeared over Minamitane. After the Earth Engine Impacter combined to stop the Malkin, Akari helps him by taking control of the Earth engine Impacter via computer and trying to defeat the Malkin with its mounted vulcan guns. After Daichi punches Malkin she delivers the finishing blow with one of Impacter's weapons. After the battle she says she finds him interesting. After the battle, Akari introduces herself to Daichi and Teppei as "Magical Girl Akari-chan". Skills & Abilities Akari is a 17-year-old genius hacker calling herself a "magic girl". She is shown to have adapt piloting skills and is able to control the Earth Engine impacter via computer from earth. However, she says it's harder to pilot without direct control. Reference Category:Captain Earth Characters Category:Female Category:Globe